


Senses Working Overtime

by kyosukemunakata



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Around the World in 80 Farts, Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf!Mello, Farting, Farts, Mello is Oblivious, Mello is a good boy, Moral Lessons, Near Knows Best, Nonsense, Nonsexual Humiliation, Other, Platonic Relationships, Senses, Situational Humiliation, Slapstick, Smug Near, Sweet as Sugar and Twice as Nice, Sweet as a Sugar Plum, Wammy's Era, Wammy's antics, Watari is a good friend, Watari is a weird uncle but a good one, What-If, Wholesome, poo - Freeform, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyosukemunakata/pseuds/kyosukemunakata
Summary: Or how Mello discovered that farts actually make a sound.
Relationships: L & Mello | Mihael Keehl, L & Near | Nate River, L & Watari | Quillsh Wammy
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kufe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kufe/gifts).



mello


	2. Chapter 2

Mello hadn't woken up in the morning expecting for his whole perception of the universe to change, but surprisingly enough, Mello was about to make a discovery that would blow his metaphorical brains out.

L was currently teaching the Wammy's children the wonders of the world and the magic of being a detective in this biscuit shaped world. The Wammy's were all seated on the hard wooden floor, legs crossed and listening intently to Mr. Lawliet's wisdom. L was making sure to sign out all the words, being fluent in sign language as most Wammies were, and to make sure Mello was able to understand what incredible insightful words L was blessing the Wammies with.   
L was perched on a chair in his typical position, his long skinny legs and body held up only by his large, flexible frog-like feet, a thumb to his lips and a wide grin.  
Watari was sitting next to L, the older man taking in every word the genius had to say. 

"Now, do you know the difference between a lemon and a lime?" L decided to hit the children with a whimsical question which required a little thinking. Not that any of the Wammies kids weren't constantly using their brains to work out the multitude of mysteries that life threw at them. 

Near's hand seemed to shoot up faster than the speed of light. 

"Go ahead, Near." L welcomed the young boy to answer his question. 

"Lemons and limes are very similar fruits, however, lemons usually tend to be larger and sweeter whilst limes are more sour and smaller." Near eagerly answered the question, emotionless as he appeared it was clear he was overjoyed to answer L's question. 

"That's right, Near! There's many differences between the two fruits though, but listing them all would take all day!" L laughed as he pressed his big lips together and stuck them out, his dark circled eyes bulging out.

Near seemed to have a self satisfied look on his pale little face as he made eye contact with the long-limbed genius that sat before him. 

"Now, I suppose it's time for a bit of singing!" L told all the kids as their eyes lit up. Singing together was one of the most fun and freeing parts of being part of Wammy's house. It was an escape from the daily pressures of being a young genius and a way to let out any unresolved tensions through the power and unity of music. 

"That's more like it.." Said Matt. Even the little gamer was excited to sing with all the other Wammies and he quickly shoved his console into his pocket, his attention now directed towards Mr. Lawliet. 

All of a sudden, a series of loud, bellowing noises echoed out across the hard, cold, wooden floor.

_BLLLRRRPPPLBLLLPP BLLBLLPRRRPPP PPLLLLRRPRPPPP PRUUURRRPPLLLRPPPPTHHHPPPPFFFTT_

The Wammies attention was now switched to the unmistakable culprit of the noise, and that was before the stench even hit. The acoustics of the hall emphasized the fart even more, making it ring and echo which let the genius Wammies know where the stinker was and who was creating such a racket.

The smell, oh the smell. The pong was that of sulfur, rotten fruit, and pure and simply poop.

"Mello!" L said accusingly, signing at Mello.

"How do you know it was me!?" Mello angrily said, pouting. Mello simply couldn't hear the booming sound his gas had made, especially on the wooden floor. Mello had no idea farts even made noises, the thought simply had never occurred to him! How would anyone know that the stinky parp had come from _HIS_ butt?

"Mello, I'm sitting next to you and I know you let one rip." Near pointed out, signing to Mello. Matt reluctantly nodded, unsure whether to agree with Near or not.

"It could've been anyone! Bugger off!" Mello argued. Near shook his head.

"The _noise_ came from you, Mello!" Near explained. Then it occurred to Near. Mello might not know farts even make a sound!

"There was a NOISE!?" Mello gulped. He felt it, sure. But he had no idea that the sensation was creating a sound.

"Yes, Mello. Farts make a sound sometimes. They can sound all different ways, some bubbly, some high pitched, some low and booming." L explained calmly to Mello, although even the genius detective himself couldn't hold back from a slight chuckle. Mello was absolutely mortified. He thought he'd just been letting out the stinkers and a noise along with them was out of the question. However it appeared this wasn't the case.

"Is this some kinda prank?!" Mello began to get defensive. "It didn't smell that bad!"

"Nope. We're dead serious. And that smelled like a dead rat." Near said, deadpan as ever. If Near was saying it, it was clear it was no joke. However there was a certain smugness radiating from Near's expression.

"Yeah Mello... It kinda does make a noise. Guess that means you missed all my corkers." Matt said, slightly disappointed.

"AND DOES THAT MEAN POOING MAKES A SOUND TOO?!" Mello asked.

"Yep. When the poop hits the water it makes a PLOP sound." L signed to Mello. Watari was currently sitting in the corner laughing his head off at the ongoing events. The Wammies never failed to entertain the old man and he'd lived through so many Wammy antics yet this one stood out.

"No way..." Mello felt as if his entire universe had shifted. This was crazy! The smell was still ripe and rancid in the musty old hall.

"Now... I guess it's time we move on from this and get back to singing. Now we all know this one, and it feels very relevant at the moment so here goes!" L announced as the Wammies began to settle down, the stench slowly but surely fading away.

"Hey, hey, the clouds are away  
There's straw for the donkeys  
And the innocents can all sleep safely  
All sleep safely

My, my, sun is pie  
There's fodder for the cannons  
And the guilty ones can all sleep safely  
All sleep safely"

It was truly a moment of peace and togetherness as the Wammies and L chorused. All of a sudden a huge, rippling, ripper of a fart rang out across the room. L's pants even rippled in and out at the sheer pressure. L's face looked completely humiliated. He was a genius detective!

"Oh L!" All the Wammies said in unison as they erupted into a fit of contagious giggles. Mello knew what was up as he saw the rippling motion followed by the stink. Watari slapped his knee as he chuckled soulfully. 

It was just an average day at the Wammy's house for some. But for others it was a day that made their world's a little brighter.


End file.
